The true Inari
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: (Coop Story) Hinata Committed Suicide When Naruto was betrayed By the hands of the sandaim Hokage Later on She was blessed by the Shinigami and was promised to be able to come back once every 99 years. however, some people were Blessed and was able to ve reborn Naruto/Draco x Hinata/OC warnng Bashing maybe used.
1. Chapter 1

Blackness surrounds the 4th year Slytherin girl as she cautiously walks in the void as she hears faint voices. "hello is anyone there?" Her walks further in the void as she start to make out 3 Distinct voices other then her own. "y…you have t…to he…lp him" from a faint girls voice (Hinata) "haha No one will come you are all ALONE" from a deep menacing demonic voice (Kyuubi) "Hinata-hime please save me! i need your help desperately. its consuming me… ahhhh god it hurts. please Hinata this horribly endless Void is devouring me alive. I don't want to Suffer this fate worse then Death any more. i long to be with you once more." from a deep just charming voice.

"where are you. i can't see you," calls Emiko Mori (hinatas Reincarnate). As she nears the voices she gets pulled backwards and gasps as she wakes from her Dream.  
>Panting she looks around at her surrounding and sighs as she notices her friend Katherine Novak awake looking at her worried "its that dream again isn't it" she stated. Reluctantly Emiko nod "yeah same dream I've had since our 1st year here." Emiko crawls to the end of her bed and grabs her black leather bound sketch book and flips to an empty page as she starts to draw the latest picture from her dreams (a scene with a blond boy being held by the arms by two guys as a group of people in strange clothes surround him.)<p>

"i don't want to sound like a bloody Gryiffindor but i think we should go to Profressior Zach today" says Katherine as she walks over and sits by Emiko. "i really don't want to Kat" states Emiko as she looks at the latest sketch. "i know you don't but its getting worse I'm worried for you Emi." Katherine leans over and takes the sketch book from Emiko and says "look you've almost filled this one too with sketches of this guy and your dreams are getting worse". "Yeah… i know Kat" if it means that much we can go see him."

Few hours later Katherine and Emiko get ready for their first day back in school as Emiko pulls on her dark green 3/4 green bottom up shirt and slithering half vest and a pair of skin tight ripped up jeans and a belt with chains going around it and pulls on her calf high converse and tucks her wand in her shoes. as Katherine pulls on her black bottom up shirt and her Slithering sweater vest and her plaid green skirt and black flats. Emiko rolls her eyes as she braids a strip of her hair leaving the rest down and does light make up while Katherin curls and pins up her hair before working on her make up. Emiko sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror she was so tiny she was smaller then most first ears and she hated.  
>"lets Bloody well go Kat" snaps Emiko and grabs her messenger bag and her latest sketch journal and leaves as Katherine rushes to catch up as she fixes her over sized purse. "ok ok calm down we have time seriously slow down" they walk towards the office and they knock and wait for him to tell them to enter. "Come in my sweetlings" calls Zach. slowly Emiko and Katherine push the door open and slowly shuffle about moving around the piles of paper work, books and furniture. "ahhhh Emiko and Katherine my two brightest pupils. what can i do for you my dears" calls Zach from being a hugh stack of paper.<p>

we need your help" states Katherine as emiko looks down and slowly reaches in my bag for my sketch journal "i err well… ummm i've had the same dream sense my first year and it seems to be getting worse" Katherine slowly take Emikos sketch journal and hands it to the professor and as he opens it. "ahhhhhh No its can't be" He panics and tumbles backwards on to the floor as both students look at him. "what are you talking about" asks Katherine "professor are you alright?"asks Emiko. As quickly as he panicked he corrected himself and says "hmm yes I'm fine but i think you should read this" he hands emiko a book with the name The Hyuga Clan History. Emiko looks over the book and traces the crest and curse mark on the book and mutters softly.

"i know this. thank you Professor we should get going"  
>Emiko places the book and her sketch journal back in her bag and pulls Katherine with her as she leaves. "lets go before we are late again" states Emiko as katherine just laughs as they rush off towards their DADA (defense against dark arts) class. As they round the corner they hear Maddend maniacal laughter as a burst of red Flame appears and there stands a man towering over them at 6 ft 10 in with blond hair 2 sets of horns skin turning black in places with striking blue symbols and one piercing blue demonic eyes. "hehe Its is truly a pleasure to finally meet you Emiko and Katherine" smirks the man as it shows off his sharpened canines.<p>

Katherine feezes in places as she clings to Emiko. "who are you?" squeaks Katherine. "better yet what do you want?" demanded Emiko. as she cautiously reaches for her wand slipping it out from her shoe as she mutters a quick blinding spell causing the man to disappear into a cloud of black smoke and flames as the voice says "ill be back my hime there is no where you can go i can't find you."

. Taking hold of Katherine Emiko rushes off towards where other students are not paying attention as she bumps into the Slytherin Prince himself Draco Malfoy. "ummfph… that the bloody hell." groans draco as he opens his eyes and sees a small slithering girl on top of him and another to the side as his best friend Blaise(reincarnate of Gaara) laughs at his misfortune. "oh Draco you got hammered by a couple of first years" states a breathless Blaise. Emiko stands and trys to reach er higher point as she says "and you are still a bloody idiot if you think I'm a first year Blaise, lets go Katherine."

The day passes mostly uneventful other then the golden trio butting into others business. As Emiko gets back to the common room she walks up to her dorm and lays on the bed and pulls out the book that Professor Zach gave her. "its so fumilar i know this" she mutters as she opens the book and flips through the pages. a few hours later she passes out on the book and dreams of a beautiful forest and lovely cool waterfall. "oh this is lovely" "i spent mu…much time here to pr…prove myself i am not weak" states a faint shy voice. Emiko looks around as she called out "who are you? Answer me!"  
>Mean while in the boys dorm the slytherin prince tosses and turns in his sleep. Draco finds himself in a dark cold mage of sewers. As he reaches for his wand and lights the tip to guide him out. A cold menacing demonic voices laughs as Draco nears the exit only to realize he's in a huge room with a cage.<p>

"hahaha, so this if my newest form? tell me boy, are you scared?" asked the Kyuubi a creepy demonic grin accross his face.. "Why should i be bloody well scared? was it you the scared Emiko and Katherine?" demands Draco as he thinks why do i bloody well care. "ahhhh, a lass it was not i who terrorized the girls, but oh how i wish i could have." says the Kyuubi. "that would be me." states a strange powerful voice from behind.

Draco turns around as he case a spell to light the room and he see a man in late 20's with blond hair paralyzingly frightening blue eyes with patches of black skin with glowing blue symbols on him. "Who are you? where am i? whats going on?" asks draco as he crossed his arms. The man Smirks showing off his sharo teeth before he answers Dracos questions. "you are in your mind scape. I am you. well your past life. and you are here to learn the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

truth… what truth?" stated draco as he crosses his arms. "the truth of that day of what will repeat its self if you don't do something about it." states Inari. Draco looks at him confused as Inari reaches and places a hand on his holder as the mind scape fogs and they are taken to the memory of the day it happened

Bright light of the sun wakes Naruto as he smiles and streches as he looks up on the calendar and see the date and smiles. "yeah. todays the day."

He fumbles to get out of bed and gets dressed for this very special day. He had been planing for months. worked extra hard done the hardest missions so that he could get as much money as possible as soon as possible. walking over to the mirror he looks at him self over and brushes and styles his blond hair as he goes and pulls on his mesh armor undershirt and pulls on his black jeans and straps on his weapon pouch to his thigh and pulls on his ninja boots.

He walks out his room and into the big empty mantchion as he runs his fingers along the wall and says.

"won't be empty for long. i just hope she says Yes."

Walking to the safe Naruto had installed he goes and turns the lock combination to 03 - 17 - 09 ( the date he asked hinata out)).

Smiling he pulls out a small box and opens it and looks at the tanzanite and tourmaline gemstones melted and shaped into a heart on the golden band with his and hinatas names engraved on the inside. "Today i do it. i ask her to become my wife." Smileing widely he closes the safe and pockets the ring box and goes and grabs his jacket to go to the store to get every thing he need to make the romantic dinner (yes he knows how to cook and he hasn't been obsessed with ramen sense he was in his mid teens).

walking out the house and down the worn road he goes to the market and sighs as he stops by the Yamanaka flower shop, he walks in and smiles as he sees ino behind the counter,as he says "hey ino. can you do me a big favor i need something done and your the best flower arranger i know."

"Hey Naruto and what is it you need?" asks Ino as she perks up at getting a compliment. Naruto blushes as he reaches into his pocket and pull out a paper with a heart shape and love written in it. "i… um… well can you make this for me out of water lilies and red tiger lilies ( My Wifes personal favorite flowers ^^)). i can pay you double, the commission if you can get it done by 5."

Says a blushing Naruto. Ino looks at him then the design and smirks and says "tonights the night then?

your finally going to ask her". "yeah, I'm just... hoping she says yes." Naruto looks down, alittle worried. Leaving the flower shop Naruto continues on his way and gets every thing he need to make a romantic western style dinner. (chicken parmesan over raviolis with a apple walnut salad, bread sticks and chocolate dipped strawberrys and a bottle of white wine)

Naruto smiles fondly as everything seems to be going his way. He chills the wine as he goes and make sure everything is on low so he can shower before he is to get Hinata. He turns the water on and adjusts it so the hot water steams up the bathroom.

Stepping in as the hissing water hits his skin he tenses then relaxes as he throrowly lets the water drench him. "aaaahhhhh… that feels so fucken good" he sighs. After 3 minutes he grabs his axe Pheionex shampoo and lathers his blond hair letting it sit. As he takes his black luffa and pouts on his old spice body wash and scrubs every inch of his tall, lean, toned body.

Raining off his body wash before combing through his hair make sure all his shampoo is out.

Turning off the water he steps out and wraps a black and orange towel around his waist. "now to dress and fetch my girl" he laughs as he pads over to his bedroom and smiles. He goes to his dresser and pulls out a pair of black Calvin Cline boxers briefs and smirks as he pulls on his tight black jeans and black mesh armor under his white button up polo and he pulls on his orange vest and black tie.

Pulling on his ninja pouch and his arm guard under the sleeves and tucks the ring in his pocket. Smiles and looks at himself straightens his tie and get his boots on and heads out to go pick up his girl.

The streets seems quiet but Naruto was in to good a mood to care. Walking to the Hyuga compound Naruto smiles as he straightens out his tie and knocks on the door. Waiting and getting ready to knock again as Neji answers the door and looks at him and looks him up and down. "so i take it you are here to pick up Hinata-sama" states Neji. Naruto nods and smiles, "yeah is she ready?" asks Naruto. "i think its best you come in side" says Neji as he moves a side and lets naruto come in.

Walking in through the gate he comes to a court yard with a train dummys to the right and a koi pond next to alone sakura tree. Aross the court yard was the front of the main house with the Hygua emblem on the fornt. To the left of the main house is the second branch house.

"I first would like to wish you the best of luck. secondly, i over herd something i think you should know. Hiruzen and Danzo, . is planning something, with the Hyuuga elders. whatever it is, it cant be good," said Neji with a stern serios face, ((Naruto Became Friends wth Neji after he remobed his cagebird seal and became his personal spy in the hyuuga clan,

**(( Should i give Neji the ability to be reincarnated. It would be good to have a Griffindor spy, Sol tell me what you guys think.) Read and review please,**


	3. Chapter 3

(Just a little heads up, this chapter, may have some Minato torture. so fans of Minato i wouldst recommend reading this.))

After Inari explained His tale, a Blond Man with white Robes. appeared in the mind. and looked at Inari and a Strange blond boy, "Hello, Minato. Inari said as if he was spitting out venom.

Minato looked at Inari with a look of confusion. "I am sorry, but do I know you?" Minato asked. This Caused Inari to toss a Picture of Himself and Minato's Son Naruto. and laugh at Him, N..Naruto? Is that you? if so what happened? Inari started to laugh and explain. "Your Seal is what happened," Stated Naruto/Inari.

The old fool of a Hokage, tried to turn me into a weapon. for the village that you loved so much. the villagers attacks me on my birthday, The Starve me or kick me out of shops, and 2. the Uchiha Police force tries to Kill me, along with your student Hatake Kakashi. But one day, your Student and his anbu buddy's, tied me up and made me watch as they torment Hyuuga Hinata. My only friend in Konaha. Tell me, was it worth sacrificing your son to save the village?

Tell me, was it?" Inari/Naruto Pounced on Minato Pinning Him to the Floor as He Kicked In a Place No man would ever want To be kicked, " ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! ,WAS IT WORTH YOUR ONLY SONS TORMENT! WAS IT, WAS It." Yelled Inari as he kicked Him again, making Minato cry in pain. "I-I-am S-So-Sorry. Minato said crying,

Scene Change, with The Snake Duet..,

((When I refer The Snake Duet i am talking about Kat And Emiko)).

Katherine and Emiko saw a Young Boy Getting Tossed around By the Golden Trio, He had Long Brown Hair that reached His Back and and a birthmark On His forehead that Looked familiar, to Emiko. Emiko walked to the Golden Trio and Snuck Behind hermiony, and Grabbed her Putting A Wand To her head. "Unless you want your friend Here To end up looking like Frankenstein's wife, i suggest you stop your bullying." said Emiko to Ron and Harry. "Go on ahead, i don't care, Harry said with a smile. Katherine Tilted her head In confusion and asked, "Aren't you guys friends?

'Hahahaha' Thats a Laugh, as if i would be friends with her. Shes not Griffindor material anyway, Hermiony broke threw emiko and punched Harry as she ran away crying.

Then Draco made his Presence Known, Only something different was about him, His left Eye Was glowing a Icey Blue, while his right eye was Glowing a Crimson red. and He kept Smiling, not the smile that Promise happy and joy thoughts, no. this smile, Promised pain and torment to the young potter. 'Mwahahahaha' "It seems we get to play with a old friend of ours, eh. Kurama?"

Replied a voice over lapping draco while another deeper voice Over lapped his, "indeed kit, this will be fun, Draco's body got Closer as harry Was Forced to Kneal. from the huge amount of killing intent. a Small ball of demonic magic appeared the hand Of the Demonic draco, as he approached the boy who lived. He then lodged it in his Right arm. He lodges the ball of demonic energy in his right arm, damaging his arm to the point wheree it would take about 2 month's to heal properly. He Then Grabbed His Wond and Casted 'Protego-Oblivius-nuculas'

((That Spell Basically Nooks The Oblivious spell Leaving Only The caster and the Person the wand Is pointing at with No Memory Of What happened in the last 24 Hours. In that case The Caster would be Draco, and the person the wand is pointing at, would be Harry. This was done to insure that Harry has no witness to back up his claim and harry couldn't Get Him, or his house In Trouble with the headmaster, it was done also to torment harry with the fact that no one will believe him, and he will Slowly Lose his friends.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MALFOY!?" Screamed potter, "Simple, i erased everyones memories of what just happend, so you cant hurt my emi him or anyone in My house, The demon draco said with a Dark Smirk.

Now i must be going, good bye. the demon draco said as he picked up emiko and katherine, and disappeared in flames. He told her there Professors That They were Knocked out bya Potion that Harry made , so he could have his way with way, them. unknowingly,

Hermiony who is pissed at harry planted Knock out potion's in his Shrink Chest, and threw it in His pocket. Snape appeared from the shadows startling Harry, I smell something, something illegal, you wouldn't mind if i check your pockets? would you. Potter?" asked Snape with a knowing smirk,He then patted his pants and coat pockets, once he patted his right pocket, he pulled out what appeared to be a chest. Once he tapped the chest with his wand.

The chest Grew, and once he opened it with the reveal your secrets spell like he did on the fith movie. it was filled with a bunch of Knock out Potion's temporarily paralization potion's and a lot of other Potion's, that are illegal,

Draco made his presence known again, only humanized. "See Professor snape, he was going to Use them on Emiko and katherine, draco said with concerned voice, "Is that so? you were right to warn me about it, thank you Draco, now you can go. i shall take him to the detention room. the Detention room was runned By zach because Of His Seals that block Out any type any type of spell that Could destroy the Room.


	4. Authors Note 1

Hi Guy's. Chapter 3 Is Fully up! So What you Guys think so far! should i continue Or not Please review

^^ Flamers shell be Be soaked in water and Ignored completely, In other words i don't care for flamers, and they can flame all they want But please do keep in Mind, that In This story Harry Is the antagonist in This story. Draco is the Protagonist, If you don't like that I understand Completely, I am tired i Just thought of making a Story where Draco is Naruto and Harry is Sasuke, mean Take Away Harry's grasses and Emoafy Harry s hair And Give Him Onix eyes and You would get a near perfect Sasuke Uchiha while Draco Spike up Draco's hair and add whisker marks on His face and you would get Naruto, Understand? anyway Review if you like the idea! We will Update it as soon as we can the more reviews we get the quicker we update. Cya :)

*A red fog envelops as i walk inside it disappearing without a trace.*


	5. Chapter 4

A Crimson head figure was riding on A Dragon, It was A Black Dragon, with blue scales and wings. The Dragon terns its head . as piercing crimson pupiless eyes gazed at its Master. "are you sure, you want to Do this Haku-Sama?" The Dragon said with A feminine voice.

Now the figure gazed back as he looked Directly at the Dragon. "What other choice do we have Kasumi, I am Too young to be emancipated, and This is the last school In the wizarding world. + We have Papers from the ministry that allow me to keep you at Hogwarts provided you don't go on A killing spree.

"yeah, But i sense something off about Hogwarts. something dark." The Dragon replied.

"heh, Kasumi, If anything happens. the ministry of magic in London will be informed. or have you forgotten about the wards connected to your eyes and ears?" Kasumi smiled, The Dragon did A feminine giggle, then the giggle started to turn into full blown laughter. when the laughing died down, the Dragons face turned into A smirk.."So thats what they are for?The Dragon smirk sharpened, as She said. "Your Pretty crafty, Haku-Sama."

"Hey, Kimiko-Sama taught me well."

((Kimiko is Kasumis Mother and Queen of the Dragons. now normally, Kasumi would be the Heir, but, Sence she wanted A normal life, away from resposability to that extent, Haku wanted her, to be his partner. The responsibility, was shifted to Her younger Sister, Yukiko.))

Flash back

Haku Kurama was running from someone, his own Father. now why would A boy at age 5 run from his own father. Its quite simple, you see. A couple days ago, he had activated A long lost bloodline ability, not seen sense the shinobi era. he had herd A very beautiful voice. call out to him from What appeared to be A cabe. once he entered. the cave vanish from the shadows. which made the man who was chasing after him hit A wall hard. he fell to the ground and wind in pain from the head butt.

Meanwhile unknown Location.

Haku was looking around, he appeared to be in A Thrown of a family of dragons from big to small the Pictures were giant. but there is this, one. picture that stud out more. then the rest. it was a family of dragons , On the plaque below. it said. "Taking there first flight.'Written in Japanese Kanji."

It was of 2 8 year old mini dragons flying side by side. flying directly at the moon. Haku smiled, But ,wondered how it would feel to fly. the wind in his hair. the freshing cool breeze. also the feeling of freedom. soaring threw the sky, without a care in the world where your going.

A Black and blue dragon appeared behind, Haku. "Hello there young one. What brings you to our realm.

Haku knew what to do with royalty he kneeled as he spoke. "I am sorry if i intruded ma,am. I am trying to hide from a dangerous man who is after me. " I see, come here, let me look in your memories." the dragon put a paw on his forehead gently. as She strolled through the most recent event she became angry. how dare this.. This. Monster of a man kill his own wife. its revolting. disgusting. and right in front of his own son.

"I am Sorry young one, My name is Ryū no Kimiko. (translations. (Kimiko of the Dragons.

"pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I am Kurama Haku. "Heh. Its been so Long sense i met a kurama, but i thought that family died out, like the rest."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko Sighed. "Its a long story child, you ever here of the elemental nations theory?"

about the Shinobi era? yeah. my mom use to tell me stories about it? long ago before witches and wizards existed. came shinobi. thanks to two old fools, that ended the shinobi era and the nine tailed fox, merged with its previous host, making a demon, with unimaginable power he became known as Inari. The demon fox god. "It is said that he promise he would come back, and reunite, with a certain Hyuuga."

The Raikage,. The Tsuchikage, The Mizukage, and The Kazekage all dropped there alliances on the leaf Village, because of one gross fact, They herd, from there previous Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. It had appeared, that Hiruzen had a hand in Narutos suffering.

"But, i herd that it would be the start of Armageddon if they ever met." thats what my grandma and grampa told me." Haku said but contenued. "but i don't beleave he was so dangerous alone, then why couldn't he just end the world by now? when he was alive? Makes as much sense as Daffy Duck outsmarting Bugs Bunny."That is true, if he wanted to he could have ended us by now. but i think, he might, just want to get back at the people who made his life hell." after reuniting with this Hyuuga you mentioned Haku."

"Heh, your pretty smart Gaki. i admire that. Your the first one who could see the truth from the lies." said a blonde figure, Standing near a window, while eating a Apple. "By your posture and your staring at me, kimiko-san. i am guessing your wondering who i am. Am i correct?

Kimiko nodded. as The blond spoke. "Very well, then i shell introduce my self. i was given power From Kurumi-chan before we were separate entities. but, you may call me, Inari.. I have come to make a offer. i want you protect the one named Mori Emiko, i have reason to believe, that shes Hinatas next reincarnation in the reincarnation cycle.

"What do you mean "Reincarnation cycle?" Haku Asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

before i was wrongfully killed, the Shinigami gave us the ability to come back to life, me and Hinata. however, i made a huge mistake. i made acouple huge mistakes. I gave Uchiha Sasuke and Sarutobi Hiruzen, the same ability. I should, have just listened to Shinigami-Sama. Inari Sighed as He looked down.

Flashback end

Chamber of secrets.

We see 3 figures, enter to what appears to be a cave, one of the figures, had Platinum blonde hair, with it calmed to the back, while showing some of his was wearing the slytherine uniform. While the other figure, Was blonde, wearing a black leather jacket. with blue markings, surrounded with a black burn on the left side of his chest. His eye was pupiless and icey blue, with a black ring surrounding the eye. (Picture a Icey blue Byakugan.)

The 3rd, and final figure. Was was a humanoid Fox hybrid, She had 2 Fox ears and ancle lanth red Hair. was wearing battle armor. Similer to what vageta wore on dragon ball z. only the crest of a a logo of a fox doing a dark vial glare. was added. and the the blue pants and undershirt was changed to a blood crimson..

his pants were torn and Looked to torn in certain arias of his legs.

As they finally made it to their destination, a giant Snake slithered out of a giant hole, in the center of the chamber. "Hello Orochimaru, it's been awhile. And you look different, did you do something with your hair?"

The giant serpent hissed as he looked at Slytherine and the tall man. "Yes, I have changed into a snake. It's a curse of the Shinigami. Do I know you?" The man grinned, "I'm hurt. You couldn't have forgotten about me. After all, I helped you with your invasion. I will give you a hint about who I am." The man snapped his fingers. An army of two-tailed foxes measuring of five feet emerged out of shadow portals behind him and the serpent. "Now tell me. Do you remember me yet?"

"Ah, yes Naruto-kun. I remember You, very clearly." The Basilisk now identified as Orochimaru said. But, how did you know of me becoming this. Snake monster." The blonde figure, now identified as Naruto Started to explain how he knew what he knew. "Simple once every Month or so, The gods have to call a meeting. to discuss somethings. 10 years after my, supposed death. i was invited to join god hood. and was adopted by Yami. Where i became here son. and was giving the domain And Name Kurai no Inari, ((Translation: Kurai no Inari means Inari of the dark, or the dark Fox god.))

"I see, so you were the one responsible for my snake form, " Orochimaru said, as he glared at the dark god."

"Not Really, i just gave Shinigami-Chan, the idea to give you what you wanted." Inari stated rather cool and calmly. "You see, it was the only fare thing i could do. however, she gave me the ability to change you Back, if i ever so wish."

.

"So, If you change me back, will this affect my immortality." Orochimaru asked, as Inari shook his head. "No, if you havn't noticed, its been 1,000 years, sense your imprisonment here. So yeah, if i did change you, while taking your immortality. you would be dead 50,000 times over."


End file.
